Happy Birthday
by Socksycherry
Summary: Story dedicated to Paula, because it's her birthday. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! It's Wills birthday, but Will knows somethng about the day the rest of the gang don't...
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay then, brand new story, and obviously, I do not own the characters, never have, never will. Oh well.**_

_**This story is dedicated to Paula545, and i'd just like to say, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!! To you and to me, I guess. Woo, it's my birthday, 15 today. Hope you have a really great day Paula, (whoops, I sound just like a greetings card). Oh well, let's just get on with the show...**_

_**And by the way, this is set in season 3, after Will and Djaq return, and it's been a few months after Marian's death. But I don't like writing angsty Robin, so I thought i'd have him all happy and smiley. Wahey...**_

_**Now let's get on with the show...**_

_**The whole gang, excluding Will and Djaq, were sat around the camp fire in the middle of their home in the forest discussing what they were planning for the next day.**_

_**'Okay then gang, are we ready for Will's birthday party tomorrow? Much, food?' Robin asked his best friend. Although the party once again was Much's idea, as were all celebrations, he had decided to let his master organise the whole thing for fear of causing them to be captured once again. None of the gang had let him live it down. **_

_**'Yes master, all set. Cakes, buns, pies, ale. All done and ready for tomorrow.' Robin quickly nodded to acknowledge what he had said, before going round to Alan, and John, asking them if their parts had been completed, and luckily both had. **_

_**'So then, we're all ready. They should be back soon anyway, so we had better get some sleep, early start in the morning.' And so on his say so, Alan and Much followed Robin to their bunks, whilst John madfe his way to the entrance to the camp, to keep watch and make sure the two lovebirds came back safely.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Will and Djaq were walking through Sherwood, hand in hand, their silhouettes set beautifully against the setting sunset. Will was talking quietly to his love, who was smiling at the ground, whilst occasionally looking up into his happy and relaxed face. She enjoyed these stolen hours with him more than anything, even if they had been arranged to remove him from camp by Robin and the gang. But no matter hiw much she was trying to listen to him, her mind now and again would wander to something else that was nearing.**_

_**'I think we should start heading back to camp now, the gang might start worrying about us now.' He said, looking down at her now straight and dazed face. 'Djaq? Are you alright?' She suddenly came out of her trance, shaking her head before looking up at his worried face and grinning. 'Yes Will, I am fine, though we shall not make it back home before the sun goes down, and we both know how dangerous it is in the forest at night. I guess we shall have to find shelter here in the village.' Little did Will know however, that this had been the gangs plan all along to get him out of the way for the night and the morning after. So Djaq and Will found a small barn to sleep in on the edge of town, and settled down for the night together.**_

_**Okay then, realy short first chapter, but I had to get something out there before the day ended, so here it is. Lots of birthday suprises coming up for the gang, including a guest appearance from the birthday girl herself, though i'm not going to tell you ho she comes into it. Okay then, 6 reviews to carry on. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Alright then everyone, apologies first

Alright then everyone, apologies first. And excuses I guess. Sorry I couldn't update any of my stories before now, but my laptop's sort of slipped into a coma, so I've not really had chance to type up anything I've been writing. So, sorry about that. And sorry Paula for having not updated, but, this is still especially dedicated to you, so, here you go…

As the sun began to shine through the dense forest of trees that was Sherwood, Alan forced himself sulkily from his bunk, out past John, and through the large entrance door. He made his way almost silently through the place he had come to call his home, and after a short time of silent running, came to the outskirts of the forest. He looked out across Locksley, proudly watching the peasants going about their daily routines. Just for a moment or so, he watched them, wishing that he could be one of them. For all of his trickery, and cunning, Alan sometimes saw these people, their families, and wished that he was one. But the moment passed quicker than it came, and soon he was walking confidently through the village, straight towards the house of a young girl whose help the gang had entailed for Will's birthday surprise.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Slowly, Will opened his eyes to the light streaming in through the high window in the barn. He lifted one arm to partially shield his eyes from the brightness and, whilst trying to lift the other one, realised that it was being held by another smaller hand. He could only smile as Djaq shifted slightly, his arm dropped to being round her shoulders and her head once again rested on his chest. He squeezed her shoulders slightly, causing her to wake, and her eye lids to flutter as she looked up innocently at her love.

'Will, why did you wake me? I was having such a lovely dream.' She said sleepily. The grin on Will's face only widened at this comment, and he raised his head upwards so he could fully take in her dishevelled appearance. Her shirt hair had all stuck up into strange directions, and there was sleep covering the corners of her eyes. But to Will, she had never looked more beautiful than she did now.

'Was it about me?' He said cheekily to her. Her smile soon mirrored his, as she gently nudged him in the ribs for his cheekiness. She slowly rose from where she was lying at his side, rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands, and then proceeded to stand up on the spot. However Will, having felt the loss of heat that came when Djaq stood up, swiftly latched onto her arm and pulled her back down on top of him. She lay on top of him, her head once again resting against his chest, listening to the rhythm of his chest rising and falling. Eventually however, she put her hands down onto the floor, and used them to support the upper half of her body, as she lifted it away from her love. She looked down into his eyes, the soul-searching orbs of green that she had fallen in love with only the year before. She leant down slowly, her lips moving closer to his, when suddenly, A loud thump echoed around the room, causing the two of them to break apart, stand suddenly up, and get both their weapons at the ready.

Oooooooh… what is it?? Well, a few reviews would get you the answer, erm… 5? Yeah, 5 seems like a good number. 5 reviews please for chapter 3, where you'll find out what made the loud noise, and who the young girl is that Alan's gone to meet. Yay.


End file.
